Computer games, simulations, and other electronic applications use steering controller units to simulate “real world” steering devices such as car, truck, motorcycle, and airplane steering devices. The steering controller units generally include a base that may house various buttons and controls, a steering device that may house various buttons and controls, and a column connecting the steering device to the base. The base is connected to a game console that is in turn connected to a device that displays the game, simulation, or other application. Users hold the steering device much in the same manner as a “real world” steering device, that is by grasping it in predetermined places, usually at the perimeter of the controller. Users manipulate the steering device by turning/rotating the device and by operating the various controller buttons, pads, and dials. The device manipulation produces changes to the electronic application; for example, turning the steering device left causes a car in a computer game to turn left to a corresponding degree.
The various steering controller units mentioned above have unfortunate drawbacks. The steering controller unit is bulky because the steering device is connected to a column and base. The bulkiness makes the controller unit difficult to use in small spaces, store, and move. The controller unit is prone to wear, tear, and breaking because of the number of moving parts and the fragility of the steering column. The controller unit also has the drawback of confining and constricting the user to a small area, namely, where the controller unit is placed.